In The Shadows of All Time
by Airame Phantom
Summary: Clockwork is just like anyone else. He's a ghost who wants to keep everything going right and the way they're supposed to be. Danny is one of his charges and he is hopeful of him. This boy can grow to do great things. Songfic, oneshot Clockwork's POV


A/N: My friend KieiNeko sent me this song one day saying it reminded her of Clockwork! And so, here is my fic for it! Also, this is in first person point of view. **

* * *

**

**In The Shadows of All Time**

**

* * *

**

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

**_No sleep  
No sleep until I am done with finding the answer  
Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer  
Sometimes  
I feel I'm going down and so disconnected  
Somehow  
I know that I am haunted to be wanted_**

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

Deep in the Ghost Zone...

Around the tower there are dozens of gears floating around. There are no other doors anywhere. The Ghost Zone looks a little darker than the other regions. Here, you are at the very center of time itself. And yet, in a sense, time cannot touch you here at all. I am Clockwork. Master of Time. This is my lair. A Tower of Time. Inside there are seeing-glasses, which I use to view many time zones and periods. This is my job. To review the past many times again and again to make sure everything is all right. And to search all the many different futures for the one that is best for all, or most.

No one other than me has the authority and liberty of changing anything in the course of time. Most ghosts and humans know not of my existence. A couple or so, do. They know only because they must. If they did not know, then there would be dire consequences. Even so, I have helped many without them knowing so.

Like I have said, That is my job.

As Master of Time, I need to know and memorize every single notch of the time-stream everywhere, in the never-ending course of time.

There is no time to rest when time has not a break to give. No matter what, it will keep moving forward even against your most inner desires. No matter what, it will not give you, in an ironic point of view, a single minute of rest. And even I cannot make this possible.

But just as time keeps moving forward, I shall keep moving along with it.

Forever trying to keep everything in order.

And forever trying to keep clear of anyone's knowledge except for those who must know.

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

**_I been watching  
I been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I been searching  
I been living  
For tomorrows all my life_**

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

I have been here for as long as I can remember. With time, I came. And with time, you and everyone and everything else came to be. Since then, I have been watching over your lives and over everyone else's lives. More importantly, I've been waiting for someone to finally break through the course and make their fate their own. Many have tried.

Many have failed.

But I have faith that one day, even I will get a rest from watching forevermore the chaos you unleash upon yourselves.

_(Clockwork looks up from a currently spiraling seeing-glass at the statues of reapers lining the top of a wide column reaching the ceiling of his tower. A small frown crosses his features and his form shifts to his child-like stage. Clockwork then grasps his staff tightly and looks back down with twinkling eyes at the seeing-glass. He waves his staff in front of it and it quickly clears to show him an image of a dark, raven-haired boy lying on his bed, seemingly listening to music. The music begins to fill the tower seeing as it is almost blaring in the teen's room.)_

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

**_In the shadows_**

**_In the shadows_**

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

This boy, Daniel Fenton, a half-ghost, is one of my many youthful charges that I have hope in. He has changed his future once. But it was with my help. There are others, of course, but this one child is one of the most interesting. He goes on, day by day, trying to save everyone while he, himself, is in need of being saved. He knows better than anyone what it means to be brave, what it means to love, and what it means to be alive. One of these, I have a feeling he will also be the one to know what it means to be **destined**.

_(Clockwork nods approval towards Danny as the child switches the song on his stereo. The song by The Rasmus begins to play. This new song fills the tower with it's tune and words. Young Daniel stops his listening and sits up, tilts his head to one side. Clockwork frowns.)_

What is he doing? Trying to listen more closely to the song he is listening to?

_(Clockwork now decides to check out one of his other charges. He waves his staff in front of the screen as it blurs and clears again. His eyes widen at the scene and he immediately goes to work.)_

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

**_They say,  
That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
But I,  
I'd rather kill myself then turn into their slave  
6O9O6O9O6_**

The scenery around me begins to blur as I pass through time towards my newest charge. A young, six-year-old boy named Jordan Rogers. Time is frozen now. The screeching of tires as a car begins to stop before it should run over the boy stops. Jordan had run into the middle of the street and had not taken his time to see if anyone was coming.

Jordan, you see, is very wise. He does not do well in school, but yet again, many geniuses do not do well in subject that do not matter. His best subject is literature and philosophy is his only love. 'Life has no meaning', he once said. And from then on, he became my business.

"It is not your time," I murmur and I make my way over to the driver and turn his hands on the wheel so that he would both not run over the boy, nor anyone else. This man will not die and no one will be hurt.

I can already hear the Observants lecturing me about this. But it does not matter. This boy must unravel his destiny and I this puzzle of confusion.

_(Time comes back into place and as the car crashes into a fire-hydrant, Clockwork appears once more in his tower. He watches the scene unveil itself before him. The boy and everyone else is fine. The man driving will be fine as well. Sighing, the now in an old-state ghost continues on his business. He once again waves his staff in front of the screen as it blurs and clears once more to show Young Daniel in his room. Only now do the sounds of rain catch Clockworks ear.)_

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

**_Sometimes  
I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow  
I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder_**

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

The boy is not much on the outside, this is true. But inside he has great potential and knowledge. His sister can see it, I'm sure. But I do not believe that even she understands. Normally, one says, the least likely are the ones. And this boy is something more than he appears to be.

_(Lightning lights up the dim room and thunder startles Danny. The boy turns towards his window and is once again startled as his door opens quickly, slamming against the wall slightly. His sister, Jasmine Fenton, enters the room. Clockwork watches intently.)_

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

**_I been watching  
I been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I been searching  
I been living  
For tomorrows all my life_**

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

"What do you want, Jazz?"

"You took my CD again!"

"Did not."

"Then what's that music, huh? You took my CD! How many times do I have to tell you not to go through my stuff?"

"I didn't."

"Ask and it would have been okay. But you don't have to resort to stealing, Danny!"

"I didn't steal anything! I live here too, you know."

"Not in my room you don't!"

_(Jazz walks over to Danny's stereo, but the boy rushes to stop her. He grabs her arm.)_

"I'll give it to you later!"

"No, it's mine."

"Come on, Jazz! It's just a stupid CD!"

"That I need in order to concentrate!"

"You hate multi-tasking!"

"Not when it's The Rasmus! Their music is legend in my books!"

"You'd say!"

_(Jazz succeeds in taking the CD and glares at Danny before rushing out the room, Danny close behind.)_

"Fine! We'll see if I ever save you from anything ever again!"

_(Danny slams the door shut before going back to sit on his bed._

_Hours before Danny had been in a brutal ghost-fight. Jazz had been caught in mid-fire but Danny had pulled her out of the way before she got hurt. He, however, was then caught and beaten, but not before having been delivered a few nasty wounds. Most had healed, leaving behind minor scars. Jazz had been devastated._

_Clockwork frowns and watches the boy intently.)_

He is at times short-tempered, but even he knows that he would never let his sister come into the range of danger. He had been very clear to his friends time before that they didn't NEED to help him hunting ghosts. That he didn't want them hurt. But they had stayed by his side. If he truly is destined, then he shall have a hard and lonely life. Even best friends do not last forever.

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

**_Lately I been walking, walking in circles, watching waiting for something  
Feel me touch me feel me, come take me higher_**

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

_(Lightning streaks down the sky and the lights go out in the Fenton Home. Danny does not seem to mind. He's just sitting there with his legs crossed. Then thunder sounds and te boy stirs, looking out the window, almost as if he were looking straight at Clockwork. The said ghost smiles.)_

Just like the thunder. Sometimes it comes, some times it does not. Sometimes it is loud, sometimes it is merely a soft rumbling. But like this boy is to his loved ones and friends, it is always faithful to the lightning. Though the lightning may not be so to it.

_(Danny rubs his arm and then eyes the scar along his shoulder just below his shirt-sleeve. Skulker and the other ghosts had jumped him and beaten him up pretty good. Jazz had been a riot, wanting to go after them. But he had stopped her. Now, he wondered if she was still steaming. Maybe..._

_He looks at his bedroom door. Standing, he goes to his desk and opens a drawer to reveal a flashlight. He turns it on and walks over to his door, but stops.)_

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

**_I been watching  
I been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I been searching  
I been living  
For tomorrows all my life_**

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

_(Clockwork watches with interest. She is his sister and he owes her an apology. The correct choice would be to say he was sorry.)_

He knows what he must do. But is he willing to do so? Or is his pride much to high? Even I am some times in need of some influence. But if he does not apologize, something drastic may happen. His sister is not one to give up her pride either. They would be at it for days. And it may result in something horrid.

_(Danny begins to turn away and walk towards his bed. Clockwork frowns and decides he needs a little prodding.)_

"You should apologize," I mutter, making sure he can hear me.

_(Danny suddenly freezes in his steps and looks around himself.)_

**_6O9O6O9O6  
I been watching  
I been waiting  
I been searching  
I been living for tomorrows_**

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

"Clockwork?"

"Yes?"

"What...where are you?"

"Not there. You can only hear my voice. Apologize, Daniel, or you will regret it."

"She-"

"Now."

_(Danny huffs and looks reluctant, but he turns back around and opens his door to go to Jazz's room. He knocks on the door and waits for it to open. Jazz now stands there and glares at the boy.)_

"What now?" Jazz asks.

Danny sighs and, shining the flashlight down at the floor, mutters something.

"What?"

"I said," Danny says, looking at her now. "I'm sorry I took your CD without asking. I shouldn't have been in your room anyway." Jazz frowns, then smiles. She sighs.

"And I'm sorry I yelled at you," she replies. She turns, closes the door a crack before coming back. Danny is still waiting. She hands him the CD, which he takes into his hands before looking back up at her questioningly. "Here, I guess you can listen to it. It's a Saturday and I got until Monday to finish up what I'm doing. Just give it back in the morning."

"Thanks, Jazz!"

"Yeah."

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

**_In the shadows_**

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

_(Clockwork smiles and is suddenly aware of the Observants appearing behind him. He does not turn to them, merely waits for them to speak.)_

"You've once again interfered," says the first Observant.

"You've interfered!" repeated the second.

"I know," I say.

"What of the future?" the first asks.

"It is looking once again bright."

_(Clockwork waves his staff before the seeing glass, and begins to leave without another word. The image blurs and clears. The observants stare into it and see an older Danny Phantom defeating yet another ghostly villain. And yet again, the day is saved.)_

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

**_In the shadows  
I've been waiting_**

**_6O9O6O9O6_**

I am the Master of Time.

Seeker of the Destined.

Knowledge amongst Ignorance.

Seer over the Brave.

The Trustworthy.

The Fools and Underdogs.

Putter Down of the Unworthy.

And a Lurker in the Shadows of Time Itself.

I am...

Clockwork.

_(Clockworks smiles as the Observants stare on after them after seeing the new image of the future. Clockwork does not turn back and vanishes before their very eyes.)_

And I know _Everything_...

**_

* * *

_**

E/N: Okay, it wasn't that great, but try taking out all the words and everything. And just pay attention to the part in italics. If you've heard the song, play it on your computer or something and read at the same time. It's supposed to be like a music-video, but I have no clue how to make one. Anywho, just imagine that and it will look so cool! Especially the part where Clockwork interferes with the car-accident thing and the end! The song 'In the Shadows' by The Rasmus does not belong to me!

--Airamé Phantom


End file.
